Narberal Gamma/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers The highest leveled member of the Pleiades, Narberal is an arcane magic caster who specializes in the Elemental Magic of Air. While this makes all her Air-related spells more powerful, it weakens all her other magic.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 11: The Final Battle of the Disturbance Her Job Levels allow her to wield weapons and wear armor. Her abilities as a warrior are average at best. Other than Bunny Magic, most of Narberal’s spells were pertained to combat only.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 1: The Two Adventurers Passive * Dark Vision Active * Dragon Lightning: A 5th tier spell that shoots white lightning in the shape of a writhing dragon from the tip of the caster's finger. As with Lightning, its effective against targets wearing metal armor. * Chain Dragon Lightning: A 7th tier spell that shoots dragon-shaped lightning towards the target. Let alone its intended target, it can also strike other enemies nearby. * Charm Person * Detect Life (Web Novel Only) * Dimensional Move: A 3rd tier spell, but to magic casters, it was an escape spell used to put distance between themselves and their adversaries. The caster could only use this spell on themselves. * Electrosphere: A 3rd tier spell. * Fly: A 3rd tier spell that gives the caster the ability to fly. * Fox Sleep (Web Novel Only): The ability to cause illusionary damage to a target at the specific place where the target tried to damage the user.Overlord First Half Chapter 23: First Request Part 5 * Invisibility: A spell that temporarily renders the caster invisible or undetectable to conventional vision. * Lightning: A 3rd tier spell that shoots a bolt of lightning from the tip of the caster's finger. It is effective against targets wearing metal armor.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 2: Journey * Lightning Blast: A spell which inflicts Electricity Magical Attack to the user's foe. * Lightning Shock: A spell that deals single-target Lightning Magical Damage to one foe.Mass for the Dead * Magic Arrow (Web Novel Only) * Mass Targeting (Web Novel Only) * Message * Protection Energy - Negative: ''': Protects target from Negative Energy damage. * '''Rabbit Ears: Increases the caster's hearing. * Rabbit Foot: Increases the caster's luck. * Bunny Tail: Decreases aggression towards the caster. * Rabbit Ears/Rabbit Foot/Bunny Tail: If a female character activates these three magic at the same time, it changes her clothes into a bunny girl outfit. * Reinforce Armor * Shield Wall * Teleportation: A 5th tier spell that allows the caster to teleport over a distance. Main Equipment * Golden Staff * [[Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown|'Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown']] (Formerly): It allows the user to freely teleport between every room inside Nazarick. Ainz gave this ring temporarily to her so she could move faster inside the Great Tomb of Nazarick to search Hamsuke, who got herself lost inside Nazarick.Overlord Blu-ray 03 Special The Search for Hamsuke Arc * Ring of Sustenance * Statue of Animal - War HorseOverlord Volume 06 Special Drama CD: The Dark Hero's Story Arc * Unnamed Maid Armor: Narberal’s robe had a quick-change crystal embedded into the outfit. In turn, this would allow Narberal the ability to directly swap out her gear for a set of predetermined equipment without having to waste time changing.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 4: Twin Swords of Death In the Web Novel, the skirt part of her maid uniform had a magical defensive plate made of a black magic metal on top of the cloth. In addition to that, it was three plates of magically transformed metal, adamantium, a mix of mithril and beliad, and a magic metal known as Galvoln. Her chest armor also used this as well. Of course, the magic added was top grade. Data Crystals that only Players that are over level 90 could get were used. If one thought about its defensive properties, rather than a maid uniform, it was more like Full Platemail armor.Overlord First Half Chapter 45: War Part 5 * Unnamed Ring: Alongside Ainz, it seems capable of hiding an unknown amount of magical power from being identified by the individual in question. Trivia * As Nabe, Narberal also carries around a sword to protect herself. * According to Fluder, with the amount of overwhelming power exuding from her, Narberal is already capable of being able to use 8th tier at maximum.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 4: A Handful of Hope References }} Gallery Category:Spells and Skills